


6 humans one maid

by toolazytothink (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert, reader is a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/toolazytothink
Summary: You, a skeleton, are living in some empty house, thanking the stars that you had electricity and water somehowWellIt was someone's beach houseThe someone you've been talking to online.Now, you have to work as their maid or you're going to jail.How long can you stand these stupid humans?HIATUS





	1. Caramel latte

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Six skeletons one maid

 

"One caramel latte for a.. Y/n!"  
"Y/N?"  
"Yes, yes sorry, that's mine, my bad." You stood up from your table and ran up to the barista.  
"Thank you miss." He smiled at you as you took it and looked down at your phone. "Good luck catching them all."  
You quickly walked back to your table, sighing as you sat down. Thank god for Tsarbucks allowing monsters, like most other surface stores. Nothing beat a latte in spring.

Sipping your latte, you looked down at your phone, and began searching Eyebook. Not the best place to be on, you constantly had hate messages from people who friended you. You actually managed to find a person who didn't hate monsters, or have friended for some.. Distasteful phillia, ugh.  
~~> > comicsans~~  
why did the skeleton want a friend?  
* _bling_ *  
~~> > skeletonsrule22~~  
**Because everyone wants friends?**  
~~> > comicsans~~  
**because she was feeling a little bonely**  
* _bling_ *  
~~> > skeletonsrule22~~  
  **boo**.  
You giggled at the pun, taking a quick sip of your latte as you noticed a few people staring. Out of the corner of your eyesocket, you noticed one staring rather intently at you. He had light blond hair, and was wearing a big blue coat, white tee, and.. Basketball shorts with slippers. Yeah, totally normal outfit. He turned back around  
~~> > comicsans~~  
**tell me, are there other skeleton monsters?**  
* _bling_ * shit, he was looking again. You quickly turned off your notification sound  
~~> > skeletonsrule22~~  
**still around? My parents. No siblings**  
~~> >comicsans~~  
**am i looking at you then?**  
You felt yourself blush a deep black as you looked across the Tsarbucks, quickly looking back down after seeing him smirking at you  
~~> >comicsans~~  
**you look cute blushing like that, lol**  
Okay. You silently screamed as you went to take another drink, to find it empty. You quickly stood up and left, stuffing your phone in your jacket pocket with a sigh.  
~~> >comicsans~~  
**leaving before I can talk to ya? shame..**  
~~> >skeletonsrule22~~  
**Shush** ,  
________________  
Home.. sweet home...  
You hated the humans selling homes.  
They refused to sell you one, due to skeletons scaring people so harshly. So here you are, living in someone's beach house.  
It is a good house, and it's right by the ocean, but you still couldn't help worrying that some owners would come and have you arrested. One time, someone did come stay for a few days, and you had kept yourself locked in the basement. You were so lucky, you'd been in the main space when they came, and you almosthem before teleporting into a closet, then into the basement. You sure *loved* that fear while they were here. Enough thinking about that, this is an awesome house, with power and reception, beds, an office, and it's big and empty and.  
And..  
________________  
You fell asleep on the couch, apparently. Shrugging, you roll so you're facing the cushions and pull out your phone. You have several messages  
** **go back underground you-**  
Delete  
~~> >comicsans~~  
**you okay kid?**

  
**been a couple days**

How long were you sleeping?

  
**if you do respond, my connection won't be the best, i'm heading to check on our beach house. i checked on it not too long ago, and i think we might have raccoons, with the noise censors acting up around the couch and beds so much ugh**  
Wait.  
Censors.  
Looking up at the ceiling, you notice a little box, and you freeze.  
Shit.  
This is his house.  
Oh no.  
He's going to have you arrested.  
Or kill you  
No need to clean up after du-  
"what the fuck?"  
You squeaked and instinctually teleporting to the basement. You quickly patted your sweater, looking for your phone.  
...  
You left it on the sofa  
You could hear his footsteps walking on the floor above you, maybe if he went upstairs you could get out and never see him again. Maybe if you were lucky he wouldn't find you.  
"where'd you go?" He opened the basement door and called down  
Wow, did you lose your luck fast.  
"i'm not gonna hurt ya."  
You quickly ran under the stair case, trying to be quiet. It 'll be fine, it'll be okay.  
"kid, c'mon." He paused at the bottom of the stairs, and you shut your eyesockets, trying to teleport again.  
Did you use it up already?  
"holy shit, you're bad at hiding."  
Teleport, teleport teleport teleportteleportteleport  
"you okay?" You feel him tap your skull and your magic finally decides to listen and you teleport into one of the rooms (your favorite one, with the baby blue paint) and summoned a bone wall around yourself.  
"kid, stop already."  
Wait, how..?  
You whimpered, looking up at the human, expecting a look of hate, disgust, anger.  
"I'm sorry, I thought this place was abandoned I didn't know I'm sorry please don't kill me I really didn't-"  
"i'm not gonna kill ya. why don't you get rid of the magic and calm down."  
You looked up at him, and stood up, getting rid of the magic as you did so. You wrapped your arms around your chest and walked over to him.  
He wasn't too much taller than you, 3-4 inches at most.  
"let's talk on the couch."  
You sighed and nodded, following him down the stairs.  
________________________  
"why were you in my house?" He asked once you sat down.  
"... They wouldn't sell me a house."  
"why this one?"  
"...First one I found (that was empty)..." You fidgeted with your fingers.  
"when did you find this house?"  
".... Middle of Winter."  
"why shouldn't i call the cops?"  
There was no reason why he shouldn't call them, you broke in and lived in his house.  
"you wanna make a deal or go to jail?" He glared at you, flinching when you quickly nodded.  
"here's the deal. you'll live with my family until i say otherwise. you'll have food, water, shelter, a bed.."  
That's super awesome, but..  
".... Why-"  
"The catch would be you're our maid, as a way of paying off the time you 'rented' our beach house."  
Oh. Okay, that's why. You had two options.  
Go to jail and probably die in there.  
Work as a maid for some humans and live a moderately happy life (hopefully).  
"I-I'd rather to b-be your maid.." You hesitantly said. What if he was just messing with you? What if he planned to send you to jail either way? What if.  
"cool. have any belongings?" You quickly nodded as your stood up and walked to the upper floor of the beach house. In the first room on the right, with ll the darker, edgier colors, you left your Gold and back pack. You quickly put the G in the backpack, making sure not to leave any behind.  
"all this money, and they wouldn't sell?" You jumped and rapidly turned around to see him in the doorway. "came up to introduce myself, haven't done so properly. 'm sans." He stuck his hand out.  
"Um, I-I'm Y/N." You grasped his hand, and.. It farted.  
Sans chuckled at your confusion. "whoopie cushion in the hand trick. always funny." He gripped your hand tighter and pulled you up so there were a few inches between your faces. "one more thing. if you ever think of hurting my family, I will ***break every bone in your body and only after the last one is broken will I let you dust.** capiche?" He let go of your hand, and you quickly pulled it back to your chest. Any tighter and he would have broken your fingers.  
"alright, let's go." Sans stuck his hands in his pockets and walked back out the doorway. You grabbed your bag with your good hand, and swung it over your shoulders. You hurried out the room door, almost falling on your face when it slammed behind you, and made your way down the stairs. Sans stood by the front door, and made sure it was closed once you were outside.  
Hopefully you made the right choice


	2. Meeting the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the other owners of the house and almost die. Twice  
> Not in that order, but-  
> Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I semi based Blue and Orange off of a friend's blue muse  
> Yeah, lemme know if it bugs ya

 You were excited. He had a car, a _car_. You were in a car. You looked out the window, eye lights stars as you watches the building rush past.  
So much cooler than walking. They passed by so fast..  
Then you discovered the window can go down. You stuck your head out the window so abruptly that sans nearly swerved into a ditch.  
"kid, are you _trying_  to get us killed?" You pulled your head back in and looked over. He was gripping the steering wheel hard enough his knuckles were white. You shook your head and looked back out the window.  
"Sorry, I was just excited.."  
"you can be excited, but _please_ don't do that in a car. have you never been in a car?"  
You shook your head and he sighed, pulling into a driveway in the trees and.  
Oh.  
My.  
Gosh.  
It was a mansion.  
You shouldn't be surprised, he had a beach house, but it was _incredible._ It was two stories tall, and looked like it had an observatory.   
Then you remembered you were cleaning this place.  
_Fun.._  
Once he parked, you opened the door you grabbed your bag and stepped out. You looked around the yard, it was beautiful and a deep green. You heard a cough and saw Sans waiting at the door. You scratched the back of your head and ran up to him.  
He opened the door slightly before closing it and stepping back  
"prepare yourself" He chuckled, walking behind you.  
"For what exact-"  
"SANS!!" Someone yelled, and the door bust open and you were lifted in the air by strong arms, "WHERE WERE YOU, YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME!"  
"i was checking the beach house bro. found them in it." Sans replied, you felt yourself being swung back and forth before the hug became even tighter. You heard your back pop and you flinched.  
"SANS, WHY DID YOU TRICK THIS MONSTER INTO MY HUG!" the hug tightened more and you could feel your ribs cracking  
"bro.."  
"DON'T BRO ME! WHO IS THIS PERSON I'M HUGGING?!"  
"if by hugging you mean squeezing to death, her name is Y/N."  
You were dropped to ground with a loud gasp. You lay on your back, gasping for air (you didn't really need) and staring at the tall human. He was extremely tall, you'd estimate 6'10 (you're on the ground, you remind yourself, probably 6'6) , he had a long, blond ponytail and he was wearing.. What appeared to be a version of a white crop top and tiny red shorts..(what was on his shoulders making them so big)? He had red gloves that reached his elbows, red boots, and a bright red scarf. 'So, is it summer or winter?'  
"I BELIEVE IT IS SPRING, SKELETON!" The tall one exclaimed. 'Wait what?'  
"YOU ASKED IF IT WAS SUMMER OR WINTER? I AM QUITE SURE IT IS SPRING!"  
"Oh, uh. Yeah.." You mumbled, standing up. You pulled at the base of your sleeves.  
"NO NEED TO BE SELF CONCIOUS, SKELETON! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WON'T JUDGE YOU" He boomed, unnerved by you or Sans flinching  
"dude, you were so loud you woke me up, can you not?" A voice from inside grumbled  
"NYEH, SORRY ORANGE, I WASN'T TRYING TO BE SO LOUD!"  
"what's going on out here.. anyway..?"a head popped out past Papyrus. Their eyes half lidded for a moment before widening and the head vansihing, followed by them reappearing on the ground behind Papyrus. Body and all. You noticed that he had a much darker skin tone than the others. He was wearing a bright orange sweater (explains the nickname) and.. Shorts and slippers. 'What is it with humans and their contradicting apparel.'  
" 's comfy, don't go dissing somethin' you haven't tried" Sans chuckled behind you, making you jump  
"I'm sorry, are you reading my thoughts or-"  
"kid, you're talking out loud.." Orange muttered, sitting up and giving you a slightly annoyed look. You felt yourself blush a little, you needed to stop that..  
"sans, why is there a skeleton in our door. it from your closet?"Orange (you will not get used to thinking that) joked, winking at Papyrus, who groaned and stomped off past him.  
"i was gonna talk about that, let's have a house meeting." Sans shrugged, walking past you inside, and motioning for you to follow.  
"works out everyone's in the living space. they may have a _bone_ to pick with having a monster around though." Orange punned, standing up and acting like you weren't there .  
"yeah, but they better get used to her." Sans replied, walking with Orange and leading you in the house.  
The entryway led to a big room, with a staircase a few feet in front of you, to the left was a doorway that looked like it led to a dining area. The staircase led up to an open hallway where you could see a few doors. To your right was the living space, a couch, a love seat and a recliner. Orange went straight to the recliner with a sigh and sans went straight to the couch.

  
Sitting in the love seat was another guy. He looked to be around Sans' height, about an inch shorter. The human was a little less pale than Sans, and he had blond hair as well. (It looks like he never combed it. He was wearing a black jacket (wow, it had a lot of floof on the collar), speaking of collar, was he actually wearing a collar? It was hard to tell, but it kinds looked like it.. He also had shorts and slippers. He didn't seem to notice you.

  
Papyrus was sitting on the floor by another human. You estimate he's a little shorter than you. He looked like he was similar to Papyrus' energy level. Well, if his slight bouncing was any give away. He had darker skin like Orange and wore a blue tanktop and shorts. He also had the odd things on his shoulders. The human had a long ponytail of deep brown hair that looked like more of a ball of static. He wore gloves and boots like Papyrus too. Instead of a scarf, he had a baby blue bandana He didn't notice you either, extremely interested in the singing show.

  
One did notice you however. Another human with a medium color, taller than the rest in the room, was leaning on the back of the couch, and tensed once he looked at you. He was wearing a shirt similar to Papyrus', but red. He wore gloves and a scarf like him too, but they were ripped in many places. had pale, almost white hair, cut extremely short, unlike the other humans. His face had jagged cuts going across his left eye, and what looked like sharpened teeth... all of what you could see seemed to have some scarring. He was glaring with pure hate, it looked like.  
"WHY IS SOMETHING LIKE A.. _MONSTER_ STANDING IN OUR DOOR WAY?" He yelled, glaring at Sans below him.  
"i was about to call a meeting before you yelled at me, edge." Sans shrugged, standing up and pausing the show.  
"A MONSTER? OH MY GOSH, HI!!" The human by Papyrus excitedly waved, grinning ear to ear.. Almost looked painful..  
"a monster? didn't know you were into that." The one on the love seat chuckled.  
"red, that isn't why she's here. " Sans groaned, beckoning you over to sit on the couch, which you complied. "she's gonna be our new maid."  
"NO, NEVER, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, LET ME DUST HER NOW!" Edge growled, smacking the side of your head. Ow..  
"boss, that means ya get the chance to boss someone else around." the guy in the love seat shrugged. Edge seemed to consider this before nodding.  
"there are rules. 1, no sexual stuff unless y/n wants it, 2, no killing her", sans shot a look at edge, "3, she can't do everything for you. " Sans listed, standing up. "she'll be staying in the basement, luckily it won't take too long to set up the spare bed down there."  
He walked out of the room towards the kitchen, saying a quick "come on" before leaving the room.  
"I'M EXCITED TO HAVE YOU HERE Y/N!" the small one on the floor excitedly said as you left, making you smile as you followed sans into the dining room, then the kitchen. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees when sans turned to look at you. (Is it just me or did his pupils vanish?? I don't think pupils work like eye lights???)  
"there are some rules for you too. you don't snoop in our stuff, rooms or the shed. you will address us as such, master sans, master papyrus, master red, master black, master blue and master orange. you aren't to leave unless allowed, and you can only use your phone once everything is done. it will stay in your room to make sure this. you will cook and clean daily, and you will call me if someone is giving you trouble. remember it's this, or jail." Sans listed, you quickly nodding each thing he said, slightly sweating at the thought of cleaning so much.  
"T-Thank you, Master Sans." You chirped, looking up at him and smiling. He looked surprised ( oh good, his pupils didn't vanish ), and chuckled.  
"don't fuck it up, kid. i don't really wanna go through the effort of sending you to jail." He chuckled, leaving you alone in the kitchen. You didn't even know how to cook.  
Boy, you're screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell paps and sans are supposed to have tans  
> Dunno why  
> But they have somewhat tans.


	3. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to cook dinner.  
> Also, Master Black is a total jerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but like  
> I got this done and wanted to publish it ASAP  
> Dunno why

After a few minutes of you standing in their kitchen, O- Master Orange came in and informed you that you didn't have to work for a day or two to get used to the place. It also gave him a chance to find you an outfit. You nodded and thanked him, looking through some cupboards. They had to have a cookbook, right? You can use those, and do a good job.   
Nothing in the ones you can reach, darn. You look around the kitchen for a stepstool, finding one almost hidden behind the sink. Pulling it out, you use it to look through the higher cabinets.  
Noodles... Noodles... more noodles.. Honey.. Cookbook!   
You grab the cookbook, and start looking through it. There's some rough hand writing making notes but-  
"SLAVE!" A voice boomed behind you. You quickly turned around, which was a bad idea. You lost your footing and twisted around, falling on your face on the ground. 'Wow, cracked ribs and femur, what a great way to start working for someone.'  
"NYAHHAHHAH, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING SO CLUMSY!" Edg- (I'll take a stab and say he's Master Black), Master Black cackled, hands on his hips.   
"Seriously, M-Master Black? This really hurts.." You sat up, holding your leg out to examine it. Great, you're bleeding.. (marrowing? Wait.. It's magic, so is it magic-ing?? Ugh, I don't know..)   
"GET UP SLAVE, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO COOK DINNER"  
"Master Black, Master Orange told me that I don't have to wo-"  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE HAD TO SAY, YOU ARE OUR MAID AND WILL DO AS I SAY!" He spat. You stood up and wiped your face, "Gross.." He actually spat on you   
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
"What would you like for lunch _master_?"  
"I WANT YOU TO COOK LASANGA, AND YOU CAN PRAY THAT IT MEETS MY STANDARDS! WHICH ARE VERY HIGH, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW! I'M A WORLD FAM-"  
You started to tune him out and began thinking, hopefully that cookbook had a recipe for lasanga.. Do they even have the materials? Probably, since he requested it.. You look up at him and smile. You didn't see lasanga noodles in the cupboards, does that mean you have to go shopping? Hopefully not.. You were pulled out of your thoughts when he shoved a list in your face.  
".. WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" He scowled at you  
"Y-Yes, Master Black." Hopefully he doesn't-  
"THEN WHAT IS MY SPECIAL SECRET TO MY LASANGA TO MAKE IT TOUGH?" He smirked, bending down to look you eye to eye as you started sweating..  
"Uh... You, uh.." You thought to that cooking stream you saw on Eyebook a few days back, "Y-You pulverize the t-tomatoes like they're Y-Your worst enemy!"  
"WRONG!" He knocks on your skull a couple times, "I ADD VINEGAR AND GLASS! ONLY THE STRONGEST CAN EAT MY LASANGA!! NOW GET TO WORK!" Master Black shoved past you, walking as if he won a battle. You quickly looked at the list, he had written down where to find everything, thank god. You gathered all the materials on the list, skipping on the glass and vinegar, and opened the recipe book and flipped through until you found the lasanga recipe.   
It'd be ready in an hour and forty-five minutes??? You looked at the clock, yeah, it'd still be set for dinner.  
You quickly looked around the kitchen, setting the oven to preheat and getting a pot of salted water to start boiling. Luckily, the meat in their fridge was already cooked (it smells of Tacos but whatever), so you mixed it with the sauce, tomatoes, onions and spices and put it in a pot to simmer . In a large bowl you found, you mixed cottage cheese, eggs, Parmesan cheese, parsley, salt and pepper. Once the noodles were al dente, you drained them and stirred the sauce.  
After about a half an hour, you pulled out a pan and put two noodles in, and pit about half the sauce and cheese mix on it, and half of the mozzeralla. You put two more noodles on and repeated. Smiling at your work, you put the dish in the oven and set a timer for 35 minutes. You started cleaning up when you heard a voice behind you.  
"i said you didn't have work yet, remember?" You turned around and waved at Master Orange. Turning back to cleaning, you shrugged.  
"Master Black said I had to cook lunch."  
Master Orange chuckled, "just cuz edge said to, i said you didn't have to work, so you didn't have to. you still don't."  
"Kinda too late, Master Orange. Lasanga is already cooking." You smiled, putting the leftover meat in the fridge and the spices in the cupboards. Master Orange watched you for a moment, watching you put everything away and how you moved. The fact that you were just bone and able to walk and talk amazed him.  
"why were you in the beach house anyway?" He asked. He stared at your hands as you messed with your sleeves.  
"They wouldn't sell me a house... So, I just went there.." You replied, shrugging and looking away.  
"You never thought that the electricity working would mean someone owned it?"  
"Some abandoned houses in the Underground had electricity, even when no one was living there..?" You refused to look at him, looking down at the floor.  
"sounds legit." Master Orange replied, walking past you and grabbing some honey from the top cupboard. Cuz that's normal.  
After a while of on and off chatting, the oven timer went off. You smiled at Master Orange and quickly pulled the lasanga out of the oven. Smelled good. You put it on the stove top, and turned back to Master Orange, who gave you a strange look.  
"What?"  
"ya didn't use gloves.."  
You looked down at your hands and sure enough, they're red and black where you touched the metal.  
"So I didn't.." You quickly muttered as you search through your sweater pockets. Master Orange didn't say anything, but he was looking at you extremely worried  
"Thank the stars." You sigh, finally finding the candy in your pocket. You unwrapped it and put it in your mouth, watching as the burns fade into your normal white. Your scratches and cracks were gone too, score.   
"what was tha-"  
"Magic." You quickly reply, hiding your hands behind your back, "I'll go inform the other masters dinner is done. Who's rooms are who's, exactly?"  
"well, from the left side of the hall by the library to the right, it's sans, papyrus, blue, me, edge and red.." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but waved you off. Quickly leaving the room, you climb up the stairs and rush to the room on the left end of the hall. You let yourself catch your non-existent breath and knocked on Master Sans' door.   
"Dinner is completed, Master!"  
No answer.  
You knocked again, still no answer. You shrug and go to the next door.  
Knocking, you call, "Master Papyrus, dinner is finished!  
"OH GOOD, I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"  
Next door.  
"Master Blue! Dinner is ready!" You called and knocked.  
"THANK YOU MAID Y/N! I'LL GO DOWN NOW."  
You skipped the next door, and knocked on Master Black's door  
"Master Black, the lasanga is finished!"  
"WHO SAID YOU COULD COOK?" Master Black sounded like he would stab you through the door..  
"Y-You told me to, master." You were answered by a grunt and you moved to the next door.  
"Master Red!" You knocked. Before you could finish, the door opened and Master red shoved past you, a faint blush on his cheeks, "Wait, Master Red!"  
The blush was darker when he turned around, " **yeah, yeah, sweetheart, food's ready.** " He grumbled as he made his way down the stairs.. "Okay then, mister grump" you muttered, closing his door.  
" **i heard that** "  
You shrugged and maid ((heh, keeping this)) your way downstairs. Everyone was at the dining table, Master Blue waving hi as you walked past into the kitchen.  
You quickly served up six plates of lasanga, balancing three on each arm, and placing them in front of everyone. You'd given Master Black the biggest piece, since he wanted to 'judge' it.   
"AREN'T YOU GOING TO EAT, Y/N?" Master Blue worriedly asked, poking at his lasanga. You just shook your head. You really didn't want to eat lasanga.   
"you should eat y'know." Master Orange stated, giving you a peculiar look. You just shrugged. You really didn't want them to give you any weird questions.  
"JUST EAT THE SLAVE'S COOKING!" Master Black yelled, taking a huge bite out of it. You nodded. Stars, that was getting annoying. "IT TASTES LIKE SHIT!" Master Black stabbed the lasanga hard enough to crack the plate.  
"i dunno, i think it's pretty good, boss." Master Red grumbled, eating it pretty quickly. He stopped eating once he noticed the look Master Black was giving him.  
"I-I'm sorry it is not to your liking, Master B-Black. Could you tell me where I went w-wrong?" Maybe you missed something with the cheese. Or maybe the meat.   
"YOU FORGOT THE GLASS AND VINEGAR. THIS LASANGA ISN'T TOUGH AT ALL!" your other masters shared relieved glances and started eating their food.   
"I-I don't think that would be edible by most peop-"  
"I DON'T CARE, YOU FAILED AND YOU SHOULD FEEL LIKE SHIT! NO ONE SHOULD FAIL SUCH AN EASY DISH, THOUGH I AM NOT SURPRISED A _MONSTER_ COULDN'T DO IT"  
"A-As you wish, M-Master Black." You quickly excused yourself, and ported out of the room down to their basement. That's where Master Sans said you were staying, right?  
They already had a bed set up, they had a dresser beside it and.. And a sterotypical maid outfit, frills and all. Ugh.  
You looked at the clock on your dresser and set an alarm for early the next morning and lay down on the bed. Comfy, it was nice. You don't look forward to more days with Master Black, but you're stuck.   
You really wanted to make the best of this and they were making it way too difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Black is an ass  
> Alternate end.  
> You stood there and watched them dig into the meal. You figured this was the best way to end the deal you were stuck in.  
> "IS IT JUST ME, OR DOES HIS TASTE A LITTLE... WEIRD?" Master Blue asked, he was the first one to finish, good.  
> "SLAVE, THIS MEAL IS LOW, EVEN BY HIS STANDARDS, ARE YOU THAT BAD OF A COOK?" Master Black scowled, shoving his (clean) plate away.  
> "You could say that, Master Black." You smiled, rocking back and forth on your heels.  
> They continued eating, Master Red the last to finish. Good.  
> Master Blue was already showing signs of it.  
> "kid, that was.. interesting. why didn't you eat?" Master Orange asked, sounding more tired than usual.   
> "I'm not a fan of human food." You chirped, clearing the table. As soon as you had put the dishes in the sink, you heard a loud thump. You casually walked back into the room, Master Blue was lying on the ground, and so was Master Black. Master Orange was panicking and shaking Master Blue, and Master Red had started crying on Master Black's chest.  
> "I DON'T KNOW, THEY JUST FELL OVER!" Master Papyrus said, he even sounded tired. You felt a little bad, but you really didn't want to be a maid, or go to jail.  
> "kid, what the fuck did you do to our food." (No need to call him Master) Sans grabbed your collar and was slowly falling on top of you.   
> "I did nothing, sir. But the poison did." You whispered so only he could hear, pushing him off if you.  
> "you.. you.. you little shit." Sans fell forward and began coughing.   
> "Well, toodles~" you giggled, walking out of the room and grabbing your stuff  
> You heard a thump behind you and saw Orange had followed you and passed out right behind you. You stepped over him and walked out the door.  
> You felt like total shit, but it doesn't matter.  
> It's already done, and after all.  
> You really took after your mother.


	4. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha this isn't a chapter  
> I fooled you bookmarked people.  
> Wait  
> No  
> Don't unbookmark  
> I SEE YOU JUSTIN  
> DON'T DO IT  
> good

I wanted to see how I was doing on the writing?

I kinda feel like I'm fucking up the characters.

Making Maidy shmaidy (please dont judge meh for thst nickname) get hurt too much, or Edge too much of a jerk

"Yeah I think-"

NO ONE ASKED YOU, M-MAIDY

"HOW ABOUT MORE WI-"

BLUE, NEXT CHAPTER

" ** _ ~~maybe do some AUs the original didn't do"~~_**

****__~~~~maybe later, like, chapter ten

I'm arguing with myself, wtf

*sighs* anyway, I'd really appreciate you guys helping me figure out characters

I'll get a chapter up by tomorrow, cross my soul.

I'd also appreciate someone to help me edit, question mark?

Sorry about the no chapter today, just  
Not feeling up to it right now.


	5. Late night Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha  
> Punny_Fan  
> My man  
> Woman  
> Per..san  
> Persans heheh  
> I took what you said.  
> Cept it was kinda a threat..  
> Whoops *shrugs*  
> Maidy Shamidy is evil when tired.
> 
> Red is an ass  
> And it was 3 am when I started this.  
> I took a while, I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAH HAH HAH  
> I lied Blue, this chapter revolves around Maid and Red  
> "WHAT? BUT YOU SAID!"  
> I changed my mind.  
> Wait..  
> No, wait.  
> Don't cry.  
> Wait  
> "YOU BETTER PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER  
> okay okay  
> Maybe

He said you didn't have to work so you could explore the house. Yeah, no thank you. You'd rather not go around with Master Black ready to tear you down. The alarm you set went off, but you were still awake when it did  
"Because 3 am is a reasonable time to wake up." You muttered. You're up anyway, you might as well see if they have any magic food items. Rolling out of bed, you kinda didn't think and fell onto the floor. "Sleep and food are essential in the future if I want a chance at happiness." You grumbled, standing up and stretching. You looked over at the maid outfit and picked it up. You might as well try it if you're gonna be stuck wearing it, stars know how long.  
...  
...  
Stupid shoes..  
...  
Okay, the shoes don't fit you, but the dress fits nicely, it's loose enough it doesn't look bad and it doesn't show off any of your ribs.  
Yeah, you're fine with this, just wish it was less.. frilly.  
...  
Ugh whatever, you aren't going to find out by staying in your room.  
Sighing, you teleport up into the kitchen, almost getting your foot caught in a drawer. No thank you.  
You really didn't like teleporting through solid surfaces. Smoothing your dress out, you start looking through their fridge. Milk, creamer apple juice, lactose-free milk, leftover spaghetti, leftover tacos, leftover lasanga, hot cats (what), 'dogs, mustard, ketchup... Some magic food, yes.  
You fist pumped as you pulled a container of magic pie out of the fridge.  
"whaddya doing up?" You jumped and hit the back of your skull on the fridge..  
"Hello, Master Red."  
"ya ain't supposed to do that. 's bad for your health an' all."  
You put the pie back and turned around, closing the fridge door. "Humans aren't supposed to be up at.." You looked at the clock, "3:08 in the morning. Isn't that unhealthy too?" You questioned, tilting your head as Master Red didn't answer. "I'm actually asking."  
"oh, uh.. maybe?" Was he sweating? Was that a bad question? "i mean, it's not.. recommended."  
"So... Why are you up then, Master Red.?" You scratched the back of your head. You noticed he was staring at you a little strangely. Did you get pie on-  
"reasons. 's that the outfit Orange gave ya?"  
Oh right. (Idiot, forgetting so soon), "Right, yes. It's a nice outift.." You smiled, patting down the front of the dress. Master Red didn't say anything, he just pushed past you with a grumble, grabbing some mustard from the fridge.  
"Why do you want to drink mustard?"  
"why did you want to eat that pie?"  
"I need magical food to live."  
"... well i need this mustard to live, i guess."  
"I though humans required grain, sweets, meat dairy, fruits and vegetables?" Wasn't that what **He** had taught you? **He** got some things wrong, but he'd taught you what people eat well..  
"and mustard." He smirked. Was it so funny that you didn't know this?  
"Oh.." You felt your face darken in embarrassment. How could he have missed that?  
"don't sweat it, most humans don't know this either."  
You nodded, rubbing your eyesocket with a sigh. Maybe Master Red wasn't as-  
"by the way, you aren't going to pull that stunt again, right?"  
"What are.." "the stunt with the poison. even if you just considered it, i saw you pull it from your pocket and think about it. i can still get you sent to jail for it."  
"N-No you-" Master Red grabbed the front of your dress, pulling you so he was glaring above you. Normally, you'd be terrified of someone looking at you like this, but you really weren't in the mood right now.  
" **who would a _human_ judge listen to? Me, or someone who isn't classified as a citizen**?"  
You shoved Master Red off of you. You weren't going to deal with that right now. You wouldn't poison them (without it being certain they would all die).. You shook the thought out of your head.  
"I wasn't grabbing poison, that was my monster candy. I had burnt my hands." You growl, "I'm really not in the mood, or have the energy for this, Master Red. Would I be stupid enough to do that in front of Master Orange?"  
**"howsabout i dust you and tell sans you ran off? wouldn't be too hard to clean ya up, y'know**."  
You felt your eyelights disappear, and you tilted your head to the side. "Was that a threat, Master Red?" You said, trying your best to stay calm  
"sure was, sweetheart. guess skeletons do have brains. Thought you were a numbskull for a while there, heh.  **now you better start** -" Master Red squeaked as you summoned his soul.  
ATK 1  
DEF 1  
HP 3/4  
"What a brilliant shade of Perseverance." You muttered. You brought it closer to you and tapped it, turning it aqua.  
" **i'm gonna tell sans what you're doing, you little-** " He winced as you sent a tiny bone at his soul. 2.8/4  
"No, you're too much of a chicken. You think he won't believe you.." You muttered, reading his soul's magic.  
**"... i'll tell boss y-"**  
"You're too worried he'll kill both of us, not just me." You smiled, sending another attack.  
Master Red didn't say anything, but you still knew what was going on.  
"You didn't think I was ever going to poison,  hmm? Then what? You just wanted to use me?" You summoned a cage of bones around his soul.  
"Master Red, this isn't a threat, it's just informative. You try and use me, I will defend myself. It won't be my fault if your foolish actions kill you, and you aren't to tell the rest of the house of this encounter. Understand?"  
Master Red grumbled something as you stared at him across the room.  
" **Understand?"**  You threatened, Master Red wincing as a bone went through his soul.  
2/4  
1.5/4  
1/4  
"y-yeah, alright sweetheart, i understand, just stop..." Master Red was sweating a lot, and his HP was rather low.. As much as you wanted to keep messing with him, you knew he would tell Master Sans, so you dispelled the magic. Reopening the fridge, you grabbed a piece of the pie and started eating it as you walked back to your room  
"I'm taking this a prize for this victory." You laughed as you left the room. Once you left, and his soul returned to his chest, Master Red fell forward and face planted on the linoleum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be too soon for a past chapter with the masters pov
> 
> And sorry Red.  
> *snickers*  
> Kinda  
> *a muffled fuck you is heard*


	6. Gems and dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are introduced to Steven universe and there's a dog  
> Also strike one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SUPER SINCERELY SORRY THIS SILLY CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN PANICKING  
> I made it twice as long as an apology

 

You got maybe four hours of sleep after the.. situation with Master Red. You were tired, but your mind was worrying about your eyelights missing. You really hated when your eyelights blinked out, you weren't a very strong monster (you were weaker before. But we don't talk about that), so it took nearly half the day for your magic to respond and make them reappear. The main reason it sucked was it impaired your vision badly enough that glasses were pretty much the only thing that helped. Problem is, you have glasses, but you don't know how to wear them. No ears.. Sighing, you rolled out of bed, landing on your feet this time, and walked up to the living area.  
Master Blue and Master Papyrus were already up, both watching some show on the TV. Wait.. It's 7:30, isn't that a bit early? Humans are weird.. You yawned and sat on the couch beside Master Blue.  
"What is this show?"  
"OH. HI Y/N! IT'S ABOUT-"  
"A MAGICAL HUMAN THAT-"  
"PAPYRUS, I WANT TO TELL Y/N!"  
"Um.."  
"IT'S ABOUT A MAGICAL HUMAN WHO SAVES THE WORLD!" Blue yelled, drowning Papyrus out.  
"Owww." You didn't have ears, but *still*, "You're right next to me, Master Blue.." You looked at the TV and, you assumed, the magic boy was in the rainbow bubble. You've seen magic like that before.. it was strange..  
"SORRY Y/N, I-!" You looked over at Master Blue and squinted. He looked kinda.. Scared? Or was he just confused? Hard to say  
"BLUE, YOU'RE MISSING IT!!" Master Papyrus said, a little rushed. He didn't look over at you though.  
"Y/N, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?" Master Blue asked, oddly quiet.  
"Um.."  
"ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU SICK??" Master Blue grabbed your shoulders and shook you a little.  
"Master Blue, it's just because I used too much magi-"  
"DOES THIS MEAN YOUR GONNA DIE??" Master Blue cried, his grip on your shoulders starting to hurt.  
"No, it doesn't, I just can't-"  
"Y-YOU CAN'T BREATHE??" Blue whimpered. Wow, Master Papyrus is really deaf or something..  
"I can't see very well, Master Blue." You put your hands on his and took them off. (Yeah, maybe my arms won't be torn off while I'm working here) You squinted at him, and he looked like he was kinda, blushing? Or was that from yelling so much? You slightly shrug and smile, "I'm fine, I just need to not use so much magic. It's not very dangerous right now, but if I were to continue using magic like I did, I would indeed.. Fall down. "  
"Y-YOU'D TRIP?" That's right, humans don't fall down..  
"I-.. no.. I'd have to go to a hospital where they might possibly.. Maybe.. Hopefully keep me from dusting." You explained, moving your hands in circles trying to find the right word.  
"DU- NO D-DYING ALLOWED WHILE YOU'RE HERE!! THE MAGNIFICENT S-BLUE WILL MAKE SURE YOU'RE SAFE!!" Master Blue said, striking a triumphant pose. You giggled, nodding snd turning over to start watching the show. There was a.. Giant woman with Gauntlets was mad and another one who wasn't...  
"Who are they?" You whispered  
"THEY'RE JASPER AND GARNET! THEY'RE GONNA FIGHT! GARNET'S THE ANGRY ONE, AND JASPER IS GONNA SING!"  
You hummed and started watching it. It wasn't the greatest show, but you were still enjoying it.

*2 hours later*

"We.. Are the crystal gems..." You started singing to the theme song, completely enthralled in the show. Kid show or not, you loved it.  
"WE'LL ALWAYS SAVE THE DAY!" Master Blue sang, and that caught Master Papyrus' attention.  
P: "AND IF YOU THINK WE CAN'T, WE'LL-"  
B: "ALWAYS FIND A WAY"  
"That's why the people of this world."  
B: "BELIEVE IN"  
P: "JASPER"  
B: "PERIDOT "  
"Lapis"  
"and steven." You jumped, looking up and behind you. You quickly waved.  
"Hi, Master Orange! Master Blue and Papyrus introduced me to a new show!!"  
"so I saw. steven u.. y'know that's a kid show, right?"  
"NO IT ISN'T, PAPPY! IT'S THE GREATEST SHOW EVER!"  
"And Lapis and Peridot are adorable and gay af." Master Papyrus choked on his honey and you giggled. "Nah, they're genderless space rocks." You leaned up and whispered in his ear.  
"That make a bigger gay space rock."  
"yeah, okay, i'm out." Master Orange muttered, climbing back up the stairs and slamming his door. You and Master Blue giggled, and Master Papyrus tugged him back into a sitting position. You giggled, shaking your head. Okay, maybe this would be fu-  
"SLAVE!" Master Black screeched from his room, making you you whimper. You were just having fun.  
"DON'T WORRY, MS. Y/N! I CAN GO WITH YOU AND PROTECT YOU"  
"Blue, won't Master Black yell- never mind." Blue had grabbed your hands and was literally dragging you up the stairs. You're buying magic food today, orhwrwise, you'll be dust in no time. He was fast at least, you only managed up the stairs with about 5 bruises Yay. Once he reched the door he let go of you, taking a guardly stancd. Well, your guard kinda let your head bunch off the floor. You stood up and knocked at Master Black's door with a sigh.  
"SLAVE, YOU MADE ME WAIT 2 MINUTES THIS IS, UNACCEPTABLE!" Black boomed from his room. Nothing was said for a moment, and you sighed.  
"Can you at least open the door so I can see you?" You hesitantly asked, shrugging at Blue, who looked over confused.  
"NYAHHAHHAH, READY TO FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT SO SOON?" He cackled, swinging his door open. He looked rather pleased at you, and then he noticed Master Blue and he scowled, "WHAT IS THE _CHILD_ DOING HERE?"  
"I'M OLDER THAN YOU, EDGE!" Master Blue puffed out his cheeks and Master Black rolled his eyes.  
"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION, SLAVE.."  
"Y/N DOESN'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOU!" Master Blue crossed his arms.  
"I TOLD THE SLAVE TOO, SO SHE MUST!"  
"SHE ISN'T A SLAVE EITHER! SHE'S OUR MAID!"  
"SHE'S A MONSTER, AND THAT'S JUST AS BAD!" ouch  
"NO IT ISN'T, SHE'S FUNNY AND NICE, SHE EVEN TRIES BEING NICE TO YOU!"  
"I-I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO BE NICE TO ME, I'M FINE WITHOUT IT!" did Master Black just stutter  
"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN ASS, MAYBE EVERYONE WOULD IGNORE YOU!"  
"HOW DARE-" Master Black's face became a deep red, wow he was mad.  
"THEN YOU WOULD GET THE AMOUNT OF ATTENTION YOU DESERVE! NONE!" Master Blue victoriously grinned, putting his hands on his hips. Master Black went to slap Master Blue, but froze when he looked down the hallway. You looked over and saw... no one? Huh.  
"SLAVE-"  
"MAID!"  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! MAID, COOK ME SOME BREAKFAST!" He was hiding his face behind his hand, making sure to look away.  
He called you maid, not slave. Progress, right? "What do you-"  
"BISCUITS AND GRAVY, AND BRING UP A LOT OF HOTSAUCE!" Master Black yelled, slamming his door. Master Blue started banging on it and yelling at him.  
"That wasn't what I was gonna ask." You sigh, moving towards the staircase. You heard little popping sounds behind you and saw Master Blue was popping his fingers with a slightly blush (probably due to his frustration at Master Black) dusting his cheeks. The noise made you blush the tiniest bit as you rushed down the stairs

 

You stumbled up the stairs, holding a stupid tray you found behind the fridge. It was nearly ten, but the tray took forever to clean and you still had trouble seeing, so it wasn't your fault. You get to Master Black's door and wheeze, trying to catch your non-existent breath.  
"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Master Black scowled, ripping the tray from your hands, and closely inspecting the biscuits. "WHERE IS MY COFFEE?"  
"Coffee?" You squeaked, "B-But you didn't-"  
"COFFEE GOES WITH ALL MY BREAKFASTS, NICE AND BLACK!" He smirked, slamming the door in your face. Rude. Running downstairs, you got to the coffee pot. After a minute of looking it over, you decide to bullshit it. You put the filter in the top, dumping about 6 tablespoons in, and filling the reservoir. You turned it on, tapping your toe rather impatiently.  
"whatcha doin' sweetheart?" A voice asked behind you. You instantly recognized it as Master Red, so you didn't jump, or turn around  
"Making your brother's coffee.." You yawned, flexing your fingers with a frown. "How's your face doing?" He said nothing, but you could feel him glare into the back of your head.

_**BZZT**_ Coffees done. You grab a coffee cup from a lower cupboard and pour the coffee in. You turn around to Master Red and hear his breath hitch, "Master Red, does Master Black like anything in his coffee? He did say black, but I wanted to check."  
"n-no, boss doesn't like anything in his coffee, maybe a tiny bit of sugar, i don't know, i'm not his brother." Master Red shrugged, he was sweating enough you could see it.  
"But you are."  
"huh, that's right, sorry i hear Sans calling my nane, gotta run." He was talking so fast you barely understood him, and you sighed as he bolted out of the kitchen. You grabbed the coffee cup, and put a spoonful of sugar into it. Quickly mixing it, you bring it upstairs and knock on Aster Black's door.  
"ABOUT TIME!" He practically threw the door open, creating a loud thunk of it hitting, "THE LITTLE BRAT WAS YELLING AT ME HALF THE TIME YOU WERE GONE, SLAVE!" You were gone for about two minutes that wasn't that bad.. "GIVE ME MY COFFEE!"  
"O-Oh right, sorry about that." You quickly handed him his cup and he took a big swig of it. He quickly became a coughing mess, "Are you alright sir?"  
"WHY IS IT SO STRONG? I SAID BLACK, NOT DEATH I SHOULD PUNISH YOU FOR THIS!" He growled. You watched him lift the cup, and you saw it go over your head. In a fit of panic, you port a foot back, and thrust him back via his soul. You held your chest and heard a cough to your right. Master Sans was standing there, a very confused look on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, he was. I didn't." You started making some random noises, and shook your head to clear your thoughts, "I wasn't thinking."  
"about what..?" Master Sans looked genuinely confused, maybe you could.  
"ABOUT USING HER MAGIC TO ATTACK HER SUPERIOR!" Master Black groaned, he was still on the wall. You quickly let him go, and he decided not to catch himself. You quickly ported over there and caught him, groaning at how heavy he was. Crap, he left a mark on the wall. You're so dead.  
"y/n, put him down and come here.." You panicked and dropped Master Black, who dramatically yelped, and quickly walked ver to Master Sans, who led you to the library. "are we gonna have a problem, kid, told you not to attack anyone." He poked at your chest and you stepped back before he touched you.  
"He was going to pour hot coffee on me, and I panicked. " You mumbled, rubbing your arm.  
"strike one." Master Sans grumbled, rubbing his temples, "do me a favor and hang out with blue or pap or orange, or something. just leave red and black alone.." He was still rubbing his temples as he left the library, leaving you standing there. You were so tired, you really need to work on your reflexes, not going straight to fighting. With a sigh, you started looking through their books, wanting to avoid the humans for a while. You made your way around a rounded bookshelf, and found a stuffed animal on the floor. It was a dog, "It must be Master Blue's.." You thought out loud, grabbing the toy. As soon as you touched it, it started moving and barked. Oh.  
It's a dog.  
It's a  _dog_  
Y/N RUN IT'S A DOG IT'S GONNA EAT YOUR BONES  
You quickly dropped the pooch and ran out of the library. You could hear it yipping behind you, almost right behind you. Practically jumping down the staircase you ran into the living room and jumped on the couch.. and it's riGHT IN FRONT OF YOU ON MASTER ORANGE'S LAP!  
"you okay-" You scrambled off of the couch before Master Orange could finish his scentence, running into your room. Apparently the gods rolled a 3 because you fell down the staircase in your panic. Hitting the bottom with an oof, you just stayed on the floor. Why did they have a dog..? This is going to make things  
"YIP" why is it in yOUR ROOM? You jumped up and turned around, about to run up the stairs and bumped into Master Orange. You grabbed onto the front of his sweater as the dog started sniffing your heel.  
"I didn't knowyouhadadog!" You squeaked as it licked your ankle. Please don't bite, please don't.  
"that's not our dog. little thing comes around every so often. sans named it toby." Master Orange shrugged grabbing your hands and removing them from his sweater.  
"Yeahcoolpleasepleasegetridofit!" You panicked, picking up Toby and thrusting him into Master Orange's arms. He looked surprised and the dog whimpered at you, making you jump.  
"sure, i'll go put him out. no need to panic so much, y'know." He chuckled, rubbing between the dog's ears and going back up the stairs. You walked over to your bed and face planted on it. Nope, you still don't have to work, you aren't leaving. The dog left some residue on your hand, but you're too burnt to care, what is it, noon? Yeah, fuck that, you're taking a nap. Hopefully no dog disturbs you. You heard shuffling and sighed. Hopefully no humans either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's mom swap SU  
> And Maidy is deathly afraid of dogs  
> BTW, my dad actually suggested to make a coraline chapter in this  
> Later on, Maidy finds a door in the basement to other world, where black is actually nice and they aren't a maid and other back story stuff didn't happen  
> But buttons are still a thing  
> Thoughts?


	7. time skip base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, I'm skipping ahead a bit, here's the stufd that happens to maid in the time skip  
> kinda a filler tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taco meat  
> heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh  
> heh  
> *chokes on laughter*   
> *dies*  
> *is revived by final thoughts*  
> THINKING IS FOR LOSERS

Day 3  
"Y/N CAN YOU GET SOME TACO MEAT AT THE SHOP? WE'RE ALL OUT!" Master Blue asked. You nodded and went to the store.  
You brought a Mexican man home.  
"Y/N, WHAT DID-"  
"Mister Taco offered me his Taco Meat, and told me I have to bring him home to get it." You replied.  
Everyone gave you weird looks and Master Black nearly killed him. Poor Mister Taco...

Day 4  
Master Orange tapped oyour shoulder and turned you around. "yo, can you get us some honey from the shop? don't bring someone home this time"   
You brought a beehive home.  
"i said from the shop."   
"Yeah, but I didn't have enough money. The store also decided that I was scaring customers. I'm lucky bees can't sting me, and that bear was scared of my bones." You tossed the hive  at Master Orange with a giggle.  
Master Orange patted your head and threw away the beehive.  Not before he was stung.... twice

Day 5  
"Why are all these shopping days so close?" You asked Master Sans   
"we're trying to get you to do it right."  
Oh

Day 8  
"Y/N, DO YOU WANT TO ACCOMPANY ME TO THE STORE FOR SOME SPAGHETTI SUPPLIES?" Master Papyrus asked. He had a purse over his shoulder, and a cool dude shirt on. What is it with him and crop tops..?  
You agreed.  
You ended up almost dying.  
You two went to the human part of town, and someone's German Shepard got loose and attacked you. Not pleasant.  
Luckily no one died and Master Papyrus got his stuff, as well as honey and taco meat (which is beef, you discovered, not part of a man named Mr. Taco)

Day 9  
Strike 2  
"Y/N, I REQUIRE YOU IN MY ROOM!" Master Blue called, running up the staircase. You shrugged, following him. He slammed the door a moment before you reached it, and you could hear him giggling.  
"Are you su-"  
"JUST OPEN THE DOOR, MS. Y/N! NO DANGER!" his giggling grew louder and you shrugged. You opened the door and stepped in.  
"Master Blue, what is this abOUT?" You were pulled upside down and heard Master Blue laugh louder. Panicking, you tried to teleport, landing in another net. You were pulled up with a shriek. Ignoring Master Blue, you summoned a bone cage, and fell when the bones broke the rope.  
"Y/N ARE YOU OKAY?" Master Blue reached towards you.  
"Wait, Master Blue do-" Master Blue let out a yelp as he touched one of the bones, jumping back in shock. You shook your head, dispelling the magic and mumbling apologies as you ran out of his room.

  
[At Dinner]

  
Master Papyrus was sweet enough to cook dinner, much to your excitement. Spaghetti, yay! Everyone was quiet for a moment before Master Blue spoke.  
"DID YOU KNOW Y/N HAS POWERS, PAPY?" shiiiiiit  
"she's a monster, ain't she?" Master Orange shrugged, lazily twirling the spaghetti around his fork.  
"MONSTER MAGIC HURTS!" (Master Blue no) "I SCARED HER EARLIER AND SHE SUMMONED A CAGE!"   
"A-AROUND MYself. I didn't attack him." You panicked, shaking your head. You looked over at Master Sans, who glared at you and held up two fingers. You zoned out the rest of dinner, not noticing the way Master Orange stared at you

 

 

day 10

"you aren't allowed out of your room when the guests come over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah  
> into duces next chapter  
> and we're having company owo  
> who'll be?  
> swapfell bros?  
> Gaster Bros?  
> maybe another set entirely?  
> who knows?  
> tune in next time on  
> *crowd chants*  
> "MAIDY MESSED UP"


	8. SPIN! THAT! WHEEL! EP 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Company in the household? Who could it be  
> seeing as Our lovely host is too lazy  
> we came up with the game show  
> SPIN THAT WHEEL  
> where they spin a wheel to determine  
> who gets to meet the lovely maid  
> will it be birdtale bros?  
> will it be Fresh ?  
> swapfell?  
> storyshift?   
> underski?  
> will they be human or monster? find out today on SPIN THAT WHEEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for your suggestions  
> *Negro *  
> *Punny_Fan *  
> *Ultimategamer101*

"AAAAND WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE BRAND NEW HIT CHAPTER SPIN THAT WHEEL! It's simple, I put a bunch of suggestions on the wheel, some me, some by fans, and-"

"SPIN THAT WHEEL!" The crowd cheers.  
"Thank a very nice-" Tltt squints at their hand "-ULTIMATEGAMER101 for the suggestion of Humans.. Or Skeletons. We have two wheels tonight." Outertale and Undertale Mettaton roll two giant wheels on stage, "One with the choice of species, and on with the lucky brothers."   
"Wait!"  
"What's this? An audience member is not pleased?"  
"Why are Paper Jam, Cross, Ink, Error and Fresh up there? They don't have siblings!"   
"OH heavens me, they're right. Well, with this spin, it could be just one guest! Of course, since Paper Jam is considered a child in Ink's eyes.." Underswap Napstabot rolls a third wheel on stage, "We have to spin this tiny wheel to see who comes with. Either Ink, Fresh, Error, or both Ink and Error will accompany Paper Jam, if he is our lucky winner!! Thank you to a wonderful NegroLeo for this idea!" The crowd cheers.  
"Now, Here's our groups, starting with, drumroll." *snaredrum pops of ground and tltt starts playing*, "The G Bros! Both the human and Monsters!" Chairs begin popping up out of the stage, taking up the back half. The two sets of g bros fall from the ceiling into the ones on the very left. The sanses fall rather clumsily while the papyruses land perfectly.   
"Well done, Well done. Always proving why they're my favorite. specifically Papyrus!"  
"WAIT, WHAT-"  
"Followed by, The Swapfell bros!"  
The swapfells fall from the ceiling, the sanses landing on the Papyruses before sitting in their seats.  
"OUTERTALE UNDERSAIL, STORYSHIFT, HORRORTALE, SPOOKYSWAP, UNDERSKI, MAFIATALE AAAAND BIRDTALE thank you very much to Punny fan!!" As the names were listed, the brothers would fall, typically causing a bit of a mix up.  
"AND NOW THE SOLOS OF, FRESH, ERROR, INK AND PAPERJAM!" They landed in their seats, Fresh summoning a blaster. The audience screamed as it charged only to be covered with.. confetti.   
"I'M BEING TOLD THAT THERE ARE ONLY SKELETON VERSIONS OF THESE FOUR IN THIS MULTIVERSE CORE! Oh well maybe we will get a certainty on skeletons.  
"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to-"  
"SPIN! THAT! WHEEL!"  
Tltt, span the wheel of species first  
"Aaaaaand, the winner is..... HUMANS! Look at that, personally, I was hoping for the idea of skeletal visitors. A shame. Anyway, now it's time for the BIG ONE!" TLTT span the giant wheel, "It looks like, the winner is..... PAPERJAM? OH WHAT A SHOCK!" PJ runs up to the front of the stage, "Now he gets to spin the wheel of who comes with!"  
"SPIN THAT WHEEL! SPIN THAT WHEEL! WHOOOO!" The crowd cheered as Paper Jam jumped up and span it.  
"It looks to be ERROR AND INK!" Fresh looked a little upset, but he smiled anyway.  
"THANK YOU VERY MUCH LADIES AND GENTS, YOU HAVE BEEN A LOVELY AUDIENCE! WE'LL SEE PAPER JAM BACK IN FIC WORLD WITH HIS LOVELY PARENTS! A Word from our sponsor before we go." Tltt poses.

"Have you ever wanted to meet yourself, but slightly different? We have too. and instead of using our imagination, we invented dimensional travel. Now you can bring alternate yous here, and have fun! From carefully selected worlds, we have kept most bad alternates from getting through. Warning- Be careful with an alternate self and do not keep for more than 60 days it can and will cause an anomaly

"THANK YOU LOVELY PEOPLE AND I WILL SEE YOU AT OUR NEXT"  
"SPIN THAT WHEEL"  
"AAAAND cut"  
"I could really use a coffee, stupid finals.... LARRY, THE CAMERA IS STILL ON!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will we see our next Episode? NEXT TIME WE HAVE GUESTS   
> Cut  
> "God dammit, we have to send all these skeletons back, lazy you suck"  
> "suck my dick"  
> "Speaking of that, did we remember to invite the list bros?"  
> "nope. shit."  
> meanwhile in Underlust.  
> "yo bro, know when the thing is?"  
> "NO IDEA."


	9. Hi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company comes over, and maidy meets another skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahahahahaha   
> PJ is so cute  
> I WILL MAKE HIM SUFF-  
> *is slapped by Error*  
> "bad lazy."  
> Buuuuut suffer-  
> *slapped again*  
> "no V-"  
> "NO USING MY REAL NAME."  
> one star is Y/N normal  
> two is Y/N imitating Santa uwu

"you're staying in your room when we have company."  
"W-What, but It's so boring in my room, why do i-"  
"penalty of strike two, you don't get to meet company."  
"But Master Sans-"  
"want to leave instead?"  
"No.."  
"good."  
"what are we doing with the maid?"  
"she's staying in the basement."  
"why?"  
"one it's punishment, and two." Master Sans leaned over and whispered something in his ear.  
"those dumbassess again? ugh, i hate those ske-" Master Sans covered Master Red's mouth, looking pointedly at you. Are they serious right now?  
"Ske what?"  
"skiing idiots?" Master Sans shrugged, wiping his hand on his shirt.  
"What's skiing?"  
"skiing." Master Red replied, leaving the room as quickly as possible.  
"Ugh fine, lunch is already on the dining table." the doorbell rang, and Master Sans rushed you to the basement, while you could barely hear Master Orange's hello when Master Sans slammed the door behind you. Hokay.  
Time to start drawing.

wow  
okay wow  
these were awful  
why did drawing people have to be so HARD  
You tried drawing the masters as skeletons, but Master Black never looks evil enough, and Master Papyrus always looks too evil. SIGH  
You shrugged and picked up your phone, lying down on your bed. You looked through your playlist and started one of your favorite songs. you picked up the stuffed animal Papyrus got you and started singing along.

*Well, well, well, what have we here?   
*Sandy Claws, huh?  
*Oh, I'm really scared  
*So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha

  
you stood up and started dancing strutting around the room, mocking the stuffed animal as if he were Sandy Claus

*You're jokin', you're jokin'  
*I can't believe my eyes   
*You're jokin' me, you gotta be  
*This can't be the right guy  
*He's ancient, he's ugly   
*I don't know which is worse  
*I miht just split a seam now  
*If I don't die laughing first 

You were so into singing that you didn't notice the door creak open.

*There's trouble close at hand  
*You'd better pay attention now  
*'Cause I'm the Boogie Man  
*And if you aren't shakin'  
*Then there's something very wrong  
*'Cause this may be the last time now  
*That you hear the boogie song,  
*ohhh  
*ohhh  
*ohhh   
*Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man

you didn't hear the steps down your stairs as you used your magic to make the toy float

*Well if I'm feelin' antsy  
*And there's nothin' much to do  
*I might just cook a special batch  
*Of snake and spider stew  
*And don't ya know the one thing  
*That would make it work so nice?   
*A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice

  
you poked the toy's stomach as if to prove a point

*ooh  
*ooh yeah  
*ooh  
*ooh I'm the Oogie Boogie man

**Release me now**  
**Or you must face the dire consequences**  
**The children are expecting me**  
**So please, come to your senses**

*You're jokin', you're jokin!  
*I can't believe my ears  
*Would someone shut this fella up  
*I'm drownin' in my tears  
*It's funny, I'm laughing  
*You really are too much  
*And now, with your permission  
*I'm going to do my stuff

**what are you gonna do?**

*i'm gonna do the best I can

you used the music interlude to throw the toy on the bed and grab some dice from your drawer.

*Oh, the sound of rollin' dice  
*To me is music in the air   
*'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man  
*Although I don't play fair

*It's much more fun, I must confess   
*When lives are on the line  
*Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy  
*Now that'd be just fine

**Release me fast or you will have to  
**Answer for this heinous act

*Oh, brother, you're something  
*You put me in a spin  
*You aren't comprehending  
*The position that you're in  
*It's hopeless, you're finished  
*You haven't got a prayer  
*'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie  
*And you ain't going nowhere

  
you chuckled with boogie and fell back on your bed, tossing the stuffed animal in the air.  
...  
you're bored again.  
...  
you slid onto the ground, imitating your favorite trash. You were gonna die of boredom, and it's only been 3 hours.  
ach.  
"I welcome you death." You groaned, dramatically reaching up and playing dead, dropping your arm. There. Nap time, drama style.  
Your eyes were closed for about ten seconds before something touched between your eyes. You ignored it, putting it as a raccoon or a mouse. Except it poked you again. And again.  
again   
again  
Now it's resting in the top of your head.  
Opening your eyes, you looked around and found yourself eyesocket to... eyesocket?  
You shot up, staring at the other skeleton. what the fuck. They looked about 19, but their bones were black. Their eyesockets were filled with pink, their right pupil a yellow oval and their right one was a star. Part of their skull WAS FLOATING OFF THEIR HEAD WHAT THE FUCK? You jumped away from them, slapping yourself. It hurt this isn't a dream what the hell?  
"Hi there!" It's a male skeleton? Whaaa  
"I thought. Just **him** And mom and-" You leaned forward and started feeling his face. It's got that moving bone structure. You kept moving his head, ignoring the look of uncomfortableness on his face.  
"Can I ask what you're doing?" He reached up to move your hands, but you removed one hand and batted it away.  
"Why are your bones black?" You felt his cheekbone, the black wasn't coming off.  
"Father has black bones, so I have them, I guess.?"  
"What about your eyesockets?" You traced around his left eyesocket and you had to resist the urge to poke the pink.  
"That'd be Dad and Father." He moved to move your hands again, and you batted them away, "Stop that! This is getting kinda weird, miss!"  
"What about this stuff?" You poked the bit that was floating, and he instantly turned pink  
"T-That'd be mix t-too." He whispered, covering his face with his hands.  
"I thought my family had the only skeletons." You let go of him, and leaned back.  
He instantly recovered from his blush and looked at you, surprised. "Nope, there's multiple universes with skeletons, and each one i-"  
"What." Multiple Universes?  
"Nevermind. Anyway, why are you down here, Miss?"  
"Because you're here." You frown, he gasps, and glares upstairs at nobody... weird kid  
"How rude, they can't just do that, c'mon, you're going upstairs." He grabbed your hand and tried to pull you up.   
"NO. I mean, no, because... Reasons."  
"Miss, you were singing to a stuffed animal, I think you're going crazy down here."  
You blushed and looked away from him, "I was singing to a song that was playing..."  
"Hmm. I can stay down here so you're not lonely then!"  
"But what about the Masters, won't they notice you're gone?"  
"Masters? ... Oh, Sans and Pap. No, they're used to me vanishing on my visits. But-"

A loud bang resounded in the basement as the door was slammed open. "JAMMY WHERE DID YOU GO?"   
" ~~ **Inky, this isn't how you should treat their house.**~~ " a voice said behind that one. Voices aren't supposed to glitch like that, right?   
you squeaked and teleported into your closet, ow. Owww. There was so much stuff digging into your spine, and not much room between you and the door.  
"Jammy baby, what are you doing down here?"   
"Talking to someone!" Jammy no.  
"No one lives down here, it's just a bed." the voice cooed  
"No, they're a skeleton! She called Sans and Papyrus Masters, and she hid when you guys came down here." Jaaaaammmmy whyyyy  
" ~~ **I saw someone being shoved down here when Orange opened the door, I think.**~~ "  
"WHAT? Jammy, that could mean they're dangerous!"the voice quieted and you leaned against the door to listen better. It appears the gods rolled a 2, because the door wasn't full closed and you fell out of the closet, and face planted.   
"H-Hi. I'm Y/N. I work here.." You grumbled, not bothering to look up.  
 ~~ **"What the fuck?**~~ " the glitched voice said, as footsteps neared you.   
"Hi again, miss Y/N!" Jammy squeaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bad for ending it like this, but  
> it's finals so cut me some slack  
> *sister hands me jeans*   
> what the fuck


	10. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> I was so uninspired  
> I was too lazy to think of a new idea for this  
> so  
> DEAL WITH MY TRASH  
> *Throw PJ, Fresh and chapter into Reader's arms*  
> *flees*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dying on the floor*  
> JUST BEFORE I POSTED THIS, I WAS GETTING ICE WATER  
> MY FINGS  
> THEY BLEEDIN

"Hi again." You grumbled, looking up at Jammy. He was being held by another skeleton, whose bones were white. The skeleton had a red pupil in one eye, and a green star in the other. He had a giant paintbrush, paint on his face, and a thing holding a bunch of paint. He was also wearing slippers..?  
" ~~ _ **I asked you a question, y/n.**_~~ " The glitched voice grumbled. You looked to your left and the scariest anything you've ever seen was standing there. He had black bones, little words error appearing around him, and his eyesockets were red. His eyelights were blue and yellow, and it looked like he had tears or something... His coat was dark blue, his shirt was red, his shorts were black with yellow stripes.  
"Y-yeah okay, sorry, what?" You mumbled  
" ~~ _ **Why were you in the closet.**_~~ "  
"Cuz I don't wanna go to jail for seeing you." you sighed, rolling over to your back.  
"What? Sans is threatening jail to his worker? That.."  
" ~~ _ **Why?"**_~~  
"Cuz he found me in his other house and I'm stuck working here and he didn't want me to see "skiers"" you groan, sitting up, "Apparently.."  
"..."  
"Miss Y/N is nice, see?"  
" ~~ _ **PJ, she was trespassing on their property..**_~~ " glitch man sighed  
"But she coulda killed them, and then not worked for them."  
"Nah, that's not for me.." (That's more mother.)  
"mother?" colorful  
asked, whoops  
"Nothing."  
" ~~ _ **Whatever, I'm Error, that's Ink we're going back upstairs. C'mon PJ.**_~~ " Error shrugged, grabbing Ink's hand and leading him upstairs.  
"I'm staying with Y/N!"  
"We don't have time to talk about this, Jammy they're probably wondering where we went." Ink smiled, motioning for him to follow.  
"But-"  
" ~~ _ **Paper Jam..**_~~ " Error warned.  
"I'm 18, I can make my own decisions, and I'm staying down here." Jammy grumbled, grabbing your arm as if to prove a point.  
"I-I don't want to cause a fight, Mister... Jam..?" You muttered, trying to get him to let go. Error rolled his eyes, muttering a ' ~~whatever~~ ', and teleporting from the staircase.  
"I really don't want to cause a feud between you and your parents."  
"Dad might mind, but Father won't. And father can make dad calm down."  
"Wha-"  
"HEY WHAT'S THIS ?" PJ quickly muttered, pulling his phone out of nowhere  
"Uh."  
"HEY SIT DOWN, LET'S PLAY AND NOT TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS!" PJ shoved you onto the ground by your shoulders and sat in front of you.  
"Huh?"  
"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE." He was visibly sweating, which was a bit concerning.  
"Yeah, sure, but-"  
"Truth or dare!"  
"Um."  
"CHOOSE." He sounded panicked.  
"D-Dare?"  
"I DARE YOU TO CALL THIS NUMBER!" He shoved your phone and a slip of paper into your hand  
"You realize this spells RADBROS with the keypad, right? Is this even a num-"  
"JUST DO IT, IT'S A DARE."  
"Stars, okay, yeesh." You muttered, dialing up the number. After a few rings, you could *see* the radness through the phone.  
"Hey yoyo, who dis?" the person on the other end said. You can almost hear rainbows as they talk.  
"Uh, hi, um." You covered the mic and quickly asked, "Okay, now what?"  
"TELL HIM I SAID HI!"  
"Yo, is that PJ? Who is this? What are ya doin with PJ, brah?"  
"Uh."  
"PJ, WHAS GOING O-"  
"owwww, whyyyy." you groaned, pulling the phone away from your head. You quickly pressed the speaker phone button and put your phone on the ground.  
"PJ, WHADDYA DOIN,?"  
"Hi Mr. Fresh!"  
"Who's the brah, bro?"  
"She's Human Sans' maid! She's super nice, and she's actually skeleton! It's so cool a-" You scooted away from the phone, letting them have their conversation.. On your data... Sigh.

it was about twenty minutes before PJ remembered your existence.  
"Ms. Y/N, you should talk to Mister Fresh too!" Jammy looked so much more excited  
"Yeah... No thanks, Mister Jam. Why don't we go back to the game you were so excited about?" You rolled your eyelights.  
"What game, brah?" You were gonna get a headache from his rainbow talk.  
"We were playing Truth or Dare, Mister Fresh. That's why I had to call you." You glanced at PJ, who just shrugged.  
"Yo, that's cool. I'll hang up so y-"  
"WHY DON'T YOU PLAY WITH US INSTEAD?" Paper Jam yelled, his face a bright pink.  
"Rad idea PJ, I got nothing better to do." Gosh, too many RAINBOW WORDS.  
"Um, okay... So is it my t-"  
"Go Ms. Y/N!"  
"-urn.. Oh, uh. M-Mister, uh, Fresh. Truth or Dare."  
"Dare, broski."  
"I-I dare you...." You paused. anything with the phone would mean he has to hang up, right? That'd upset PJ, but it'd be funny. If Other Father played Truth or Dare, would he dare them to-  
"Something wrong Ms. Y/N?"  
"Sew buttons in your eyes! What? Wait, don't do that. *Shoot*.. Wait, wha."  
"That colorful language ain't gonna fly brah."  
"You're the one with the weird talking that I can _feel_  the rainbows. What are you, something with the powers of gay and 420?"  
"Ms. Y/N.."  
"It's over the phone. I dare you to scare me, M-"  
" ~~~~ **boo"**  Mr. Fresh's voice was behind you, and major static on the phone  
"SWEETGALAXIESROLLERBLADINGONTHEMOON." You fell back in alarm, waving your arms. You hit your head on the ground, and the static on the phone stopped.  
"Got ya, Broski." Mr. Fresh laughed, you sat back up and frowned.  
"Haha. Very funny."  
"Sure was brah." Fresh laughed, PJ was giggling too. You were about to say something else before a knife flew past your head.  
"exCUSE?" You looked over to the stairs, seeing Master Red leaning over the handrail.  
"ya look pale for a skeleton."  
"YO, IS THAT EDGY? HEY EDGY MCMYCHEMICALROMANCE, WHASSUP?"  
"go to _**heck**_ Fresh. sans wants ya y/n. me thinks you _**funked**_... CUT THAT OUT!"  
"NEVAH!" Mr. Fresh yelled back, the phone line going to static. Master Red suddenly fell down the stairs, and you saw a poof of rainbow as the static faded.  
"y/n, hang up and come upstairs or i will stab you."  
"I'd appreciate it if you put your number in my phone, Mr. Jam." You whispered before you quickly walked past Mister Jam, and ran upstairs. [[A/N: wowie, did this go poorly. my inspiration was at 0]]

"YO PJ, WHERE'D SHE GO?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hiding under desk*  
> I AM SO UNINSPIRED  
> BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER  
> And I just HAD to include the funking skittles man  
> FRESH GET OUT  
> "lel no"

**Author's Note:**

> CONTINUE SUGGESTING SKELETONS FOR OUR FUTURE SPIN THAT WHEEL. I LOVE THEM AND I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO REMEMBER MORE!  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH


End file.
